Crazy
by Orin Forever Crimson
Summary: *One Shot* A day in the life of Haruhi Fujioka. Wouldn't you be worried if Kyouya didn't answer his phone?


Hello all! I am back (insert evil laughter in background) with a different fandom…Again! This time I am going to explore the world of Ouran High School Host Club…Though if you didn't already know that when you clicked on this story I am concerned about your intellect. Anyway, I am hoping that everyone remains in character, but if they decide to go too far off on a tangent please let me know they way I can whip 'em back into shape! =P ~Orin

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is the property of Bisco Hatori.

"Speech" 'Thoughts' (Sounds) _Dreams_

* * *

><p>I glance around the Third Music Room with some trepidation.<p>

It was quiet. I don't trust the quiet, especially if it is in conjunction with my club.

Yes, though I hated it at first, the Host Club does grow on you. Like a fungus, that is, so I would claim the Host Club as my own, though I had to question my own intellect in doing so.

Taking another step into the silent room, I spared another nervous glance around.

'Nothing seems out of place,' I think to myself as I edge further into the room, 'But I have a feeling something is up.'

There was no Tamaki-sempai rushing over to try and coddle her with cries of, "My precious daughter!" or any such exclamations.

There was no Kyouya-sempai writing away in his black notebook, or adding massive amounts to her already sizable debt.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were not on either side of her, capturing her between them in a way that make Tamaki-sempai screech about them being evil and that they were trying to corrupt his "precious innocent daughter".

Hunny-sempai was not there, his cousin Mori-sempai by his side faithfully, to offer her a piece of cake and shed his ever-so-cute shota-con flowers around.

'Hmmm,' Haruhi thought to herself. 'If they are not here where else would they be?"

With a shrug of her shoulders she decided to try calling them. She took out the cell phone that the twins had coerced, tricked, and finally forced her into accepting, and began by calling the afore mentioned twins.

They didn't answer. When the ringing switched to voice mail Haruhi left a short message:

"Where is everyone? I am in the club room. Call me back when you get this message."

Short, precise, and curt, just like the girl herself.

Next she tried getting an answer from Hunny-sempai.

Again she went to voice mail. Repeating her message to Hunny-sempai's voice mailbox, she began to worry.

She could understand one set of hosts, especially if that set were the twins, forgetting their phone, but for Hunny-sempai, or should we say Mori-sempai, to forget his, well, that was strange.

So Haruhi tried Mori-sempai's phone next.

She received more of the same, and again left her message.

Concerned she called Tamaki-sempai next.

Though she dreaded her sempai's dramatic outbursts, she would rather call him than Kyouya-sempai in such a case as this.

Growing more concerned by the ring, Haruhi decided that she would have to call Kyouya-sempai after all.

He was the only one she knew for sure that would never leave his phone at home unless he was forcefully dragged out of his home half-asleep, but that had only happened a few times. The likelihood of that happening on a school day was slim.

With a frown, she scrolled down to Kyouya-sempai's number and let it begin dialing.

The twins had been at school today. Sitting on either side of her, they were kind of hard to miss, but they had rushed from the room, as they sometimes did, in a mad dash to escape their fans and get to the safety of the club room. She had thought nothing of it at the time. Sometimes she felt sorry for them because they had such riotous fans, but then she would admit to herself that the really brought it upon themselves for having such a wanton twincest act.

She smiled at the thought of Tamaki-sempai finding out she knew a word like "twincest".

'He'd probably have a heart attack,' Haruhi pondered in her mind, 'or he would attack the twins for having "corrupted" me.'

The phone was still ringing.

The voice mail picked up, and she left her message once more.

Taking one more look around the room, Haruhi decided to check the costume room and the snack room before leaving.

Both rooms were empty of anything except what they were supposed to contain. There was no overly-hyper Tamaki-sempai, or bubbly Hunny-sempai. No Shadow King Kyouya-sempai, or stoic Mori-sempai either. And the twins were nowhere to be found.

Sighing in resignation, Haruhi turned to leave the third music room to go search for her sempais elsewhere.

Once outside she had no clue where to look.

She supposed she could go look for them at their homes. They had after all went though great pains to make sure she knew where each of them lived, "just in case you need us" they had said at the time. Now she was slightly grateful she knew where to begin to search since they weren't in the school perhaps they were all at home.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the gate of the twins' family mansion she was beginning to question her logic in searching for her M.I.A. sempais. Shouldn't she just be thankful for a day off?<p>

With a resigned sigh, she pushed the intercom and had the gate operator let her in. The operators and servants no longer questioned why Haruhi Fujioka was allowed into the Hitachiin mansion. They just knew that the commoner was to be treated with the same respect as their masters.

She walked up the long drive towards the mansion itself with a cold dread beginning to fill her soul.

Why had no one answered their phones? Why didn't the twins tell her anything before they ran out of class? Why was she having to track down her classmates like they were playing hide-and-seek?

'Wait,' Haruhi stopped in her trek up the mansion steps that led to the front door, 'Could they be playing a "commoner" game at Tamaki-Sempai's bidding again? I could possibly be worried over nothing…'

At this thought Haruhi made a face and continued up the front stairs and rang the doorbell.

'If I go through all of this trouble to find out they are playing a game I am going to beat someone,' Haruhi vowed to herself, 'preferably a tall, blond, someone who has way too much money and time on his hands.'

A servant opened the door and greeted the disgruntled teen. Haruhi smiled at the woman who answered the door and thanked her before inquiring if the twins had returned home from school yet.

The maid responded negatively and asked if Haruhi would like to wait in the masters' room for them to return.

Declining the offer with one of her natural rookie smiles, Haruhi left the swooning maid at the door.

Next Haruhi decided to travel to Hunny-Sempai's home.

Upon arriving at the gates to the Haninozuka mansion, Haruhi was greeted once again with more respect than what she deemed necessary and was allowed in.

Another trek and doorbell later she was once again disappointed to find no host club members here either.

Continuing on her search she stopped at the Morinozuka mansion, and was once again disappointed.

She then ventured onto Suoh territory and found no exherberant sempai to greet her and more disappointment.

Finally she came to the last mansion. The Ohtori mansion was intimidating in a way none of the other mansions were. It was no bigger than the others, but the aura of the place seemed to omit the same presence as the low blood pressure demon king himself.

She was treated with the same respect here as at the other mansions, but still felt tentative as she rang the doorbell. The butler that answered the summons only gave her more negative news.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was very worried by now. Having been searching for over an hour for her club mates, she decided to go home and see if any of them had contacted her father.<p>

Kyouya-Sempai often had discussions with her father, and sometimes her father knew things were going to happen before she did. The girl sometimes thought that Kyouya-Sempai only told her father things like that to make sure she remained on her toes.

If she couldn't keep up with the information she needed about the club he reserved the right to add to her debt.

'Damn Rich Bastards…' Haruhi grumbled mentally, 'Where are you?'

Arriving at her apartment she unlocked the door and went in.

Sighing, she began to take off her shoes when she was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Haruhi yelped as she fell to the side in shock only to be caught by a pair of familiar arms.<p>

Looking up blearily, Haruhi tried to make out the faces that now surrounded her position in Mori-Sempai's arms.

"Is she okay? My precious daughter! Daddy is here don't be afraid!" A familiar voice called out right next to her ear and she felt hands covering her own.

Tamaki-Sempai's hands were forcibly removed by a still slightly fuzzy figure that Haruhi recognized as her real father and a familiar thud was heard throughout the room.

"That's my line you little twerp!" Her dad's voice exclaimed just as loud as Tamaki-Sempai's voice had been.

With a sigh, Haruhi asked Mori-Sempai to set her down, which he did, and proceeded to calm down her irate father.

After everything was back to a state of rest, Haruhi sat down on the sofa only to find herself with a lap-full of Hunny-Sempai a moment after said lap was made.

Allowing herself another sigh, she forged ahead with her questions.

"Why are all of you guys here? I searched all over for you! I even went to your houses and the servants didn't know where you were. You should have told me if you wanted to come over. And what was with the flash when I walked in? You were so close you probably won't have a very good picture."

As she sat in the silence after her irate semi-rant about their behavior, she began to notice things she had missed during her blinding entrance into the apartment.

The males surrounding her were all wearing little cone party hats that were at odds with their now guilty faces. (Except for Kyouya-Sempai whose expression did not change during the whole tirade.)

There were plastic cups and a large cake box on the table in front of the sofa and there were festive streamers and balloons taped to the wall inexpertly so that one side was uneven and another side was a foot lower than the rest.

Haruhi then realized that she had forgotten her own birthday.

Then, to the surprise of all the males in the room, Haruhi began to laugh.

She laughed until she was out of breath and then laughed silently for longer.

Her laughter was contagious as laughter is wont to be, and soon the whole room was in peals of laughter.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Haruhi hugged the smaller form of Hunny-Sempai who was still in her lap laughing just as hard as everyone else in the room (except for Mori-Sempai who was smiling as brilliantly as Haruhi had ever seen him smile and Kyouya-Sempai who was chuckling a bit along with the rest, but was drowned out by the guffaws of his fellow host club members and Haruhi's father).

After Haruhi's initial round of laughter died out and she calmed down, she released her sempai from her hug and shook her head at them with a large smile on her face.

"You guys planned a surprise party and left me to wander around the city looking for you," Haruhi said matter-of-factly, "Did it occur to no one that someone could have told me to go home after school instead of leaving me to worry about where you guys had gone?"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses so that the light reflected off of them.

"That was supposed to be Kaoru and Hikaru's job," He stated calmly, "They didn't tell you that we were not having club today?"

"No, they did not," Haruhi turned towards the twins as they attempted to hide behind Mori.

"We were so excited about the party," Hikaru began.

"That we guess we forgot to tell you." Kaoru continued.

"Sorry Haruhi," The twins completed in sync while approaching the mock-angry teen, "We'll remember next time."

They settled on either side of the host club's only female and twined their arms around her neck in an attempt to appease the girl.

Haruhi smiled at them to show she wasn't really angry.

"You guys really made me worry though," Haruhi said encased in male bodies with a twin on either side and Hunny on her lap she was definitely trapped, "I completely forgot today was my birthday. I thought you had been kidnapped or something had happened. No one was answering their phones."

"Tamaki took all of our cellphones away so that we wouldn't be distracted during your party," Kyouya intoned as he wrote something in his ever present black book. "I suppose I should give you the number to my back-up cellphone for such occasions."

"You forgot your own birthday!" Tamaki-sempai wailed even as Kyouya informed Haruhi of why no one had answered their cellphones. "How could I be such a reckless father that I allowed my precious daughter to forget the most precious occasion of her birth?"

Haruhi's true father just rolled his eyes.

"Haruhi," Ranka-san said fondly. "Why do you always remember everyone else's birthdays and anniversaries and forget your own?"

With a put-upon sigh, Ranka-san hugged his absentminded daughter's neck, the only piece of her not covered up in other males, with an endearing smile.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you, my Haruhi?"

"Sorry, Dad," Haruhi smiled up at her father lovingly. "You know I barely have time to think much less remember something as frivolous as my birthday."

This sent Ranka-san and Tamaki-sempai into twin sets of tears and woe.

The twins exchanged a smirk and declared that she would never forget _this_ birthday, which caused Tamaki to pause his tears of woe and try to separate them from Haruhi.

All of the fuss almost dislodged Hunny-sempai from her lap and when she grabbed him around the waist to make sure he didn't fall she was only mildly surprised to be once again picked up by Mori-sempai, removing both her and Hunny from the threat.

Kyouya had just been dragged forcefully into the mass of males by Tamaki with cries of saving their precious daughter from the corruption of the evil duplicates, and was trying to do as little as possible to help.

It was then the flash of the camera went off again.

Haruhi's father had chosen the moment when the club was in its most natural state to immortalize it on film. Everyone was smiling, smirking, or otherwise joyous and none of them had been looking towards the camera. They all paused as the flash went off and looked over at a smiling Ranka-san.

"You guys were just too cute," he said while waving the camera in the air, "I need some pictures of all of you together anyway."

Haruhi laughed.

"Why don't we have some cake," she said from her place next to Hunny in Mori's arms.

"Yay Cake!" Hunny-sempai exclaims causing everyone to smile and take a seat at the crowded table.

Just as Haruhi was cutting the first piece of her birthday cake, the flash of the camera went off again. Haruhi sighed, but continued despite the now near constant flashes. Her father was crazy, and so were her closest friends.

'I guess that makes me a bit insane by default,' Haruhi thought to herself and took bite of the sweet confection, planning on only eating enough to please her companions. 'After all, they weren't the ones to forget their own birthday.'

After a stressful day of worry and running about, Haruhi felt herself relax as she watched Mori tend Hunny and Hikaru feed Kaoru a bite of cake. Seeing all of her friends relaxed and together happily was something she was sure no one else on the planet would ever be allowed to see, and she felt blessed.

Even if they did make her crazy.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. This was written simply because it wouldn't leave me alone until it was. Hope I amused someone with it.<p>

Ja ne!

~Orin


End file.
